


A Gift For A Gift.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pekeleke, Romance, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the egg is the symbol of life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For A Gift.

 

**Title:** A gift for a gift.

**Rating** :G

**Author:** pekeleke

**Word Count:** 100

**Challenge:** Written for snarry100 prompt Challenge 313: Easter egg.

**Warnings:** Hints of possible future M-preg.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Because the egg is the symbol of life...  
 

**A Gift For A Gift.**  

  
It was done.  A single Easter egg to convey his deep devotion...  
He'd slaved ten years over it, until the enchantments holding the offering hidden within were flawless.

The potion it contained was the achievement of a lifetime. A gift. His gift. For Harry...

Harry had always wanted a family. Always. But his orientation meant he had to choose between their relationship or fatherhood.  
Harry had chosen him and now he'll repay him. With this.

The shell shimmered in the light when he held it:  
“ I can make it happen now, Harry. We'll be parents...“ Severus thought, smiling.

 

 


End file.
